parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Fievel Mousekewitz
Nixcorr26's movie-spoof of Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Roger Rabbit - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Eddie Valiant - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Baby Herman - Conker the Squirrel & Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Judge Doom - Constantine (The Muppets) *Jessica Rabbit - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Dolores - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *R.K. Maroon - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets), President Business (Lego), Ebenezer Scrooge McDuck (Disney), Simba, The Grinch, Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street), Mr. Nezzer/Icabeezer (Veggie Tales) Shrek, Pete (Disney) & Sweetums (The Muppets) *Marvin Acme - Tiger (An American Tail) *Mickey Mouse - Himself, Mario & Winnie the Pooh *Bugs Bunny - Himself & Caillou *Donald Duck - Himself, Quack & Doris *Daffy Duck - Himself & Boris *Weasels The Toon Patrol - Kaos (Skylanders), Warren T. Rat (An American Tail), Midnight (Max & Midnight), Zachary Bennett (Wild Kratts), Nazo the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Professor Rattigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Red, Carface Carruthers, Hellhound, Killer, Maxine (All Dogs Go to Heaven), Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster), Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven), Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under), Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective), Lucifer, Pom-Pom (Cinderella), Arazel (The Smurfs), Madame Mousey (An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island), Jenner (The Secret of NIMH), The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle), Joker (DC), Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps), Smeagol (Lord of the Rings), Chucky (Child's Play), T.R. Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), The Scallions (Veggie Tales), & Various Villains, Demons, Enimies, Bullies, Villain Rats, Cats, Mice, Orphan Bullies (An American Tail), the Masters of Evil, the Nostalgia Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Super Evil Squad, the Crime Empire, Harley Quinn, the Mad Bunny, Jafar, Nasria, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Dr Facilier, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Scar, Cruella DeVil, Kaput, Zosky, Oogie Boogie, Danny, BrerFox, BrerBear, Father, the Delightful Children, Tyrannor, the Predator, Shere Khan, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Gigan, Megalon, Bagan, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Mimet, Western, Dr Raygar, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Pinky and the Brain, Sodarn Insane, Megan (from The Simpsons episode, To Surveil With Love), Julia (from The Simpsons episode, The Homer of Seville), the Funzo toys (from The Simpsons episode, Gift of the Magi), Meathook and his minions (from the Simpsons episode, Take My Wife, Sleaze), Russ Cargil (from The Simpsons Movie), Hugo Simpson (from an episode of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror), Mrs. Botz the babysitter bandit (from the Simpsons episode, Some Enchanted Evening) and Diane Simmons (from Family Guy) *Dumbo - Himself, Bambi & Pete's Dragon *Bongo the Gorilla - Beast (Beauty & the Beast) *Yosemite Sam - Himself, The Grinch & The Lorax (Dr. Seuss) *Tweety Bird - Himself, Kirby (Kirby's Dreamland), Nibbles (Tom & Jerry), Kevin, Stuart, Bob (Minions), Papa Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs), Alvin, The Chipmunks, Chip 'n' Dale (Disney) & Pikachu (Pokémon) *Goofy - Himself, Luigi (Mario), Cat in the Hat, (Dr. Seuss), Genie (Aladdin) & Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Benny the Taxi Cab - Ethan Shaw (Me), his Friends, Family, Annie, Little Einsteins, Lord Ralphie, Selena Gomez, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumba (The Lion King), Quazimoto (The Henchman of the Notre Dame), Discord, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Friends, Shrek, Donkey, Puss n Boots, Gingy, Fiona, Lilo, Stitch, Emmet (Lego), Jessie (Minecraft), Mushu (Mulan), Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Max, Pac-Man, Thomas O'Malley (Aristocats), Baloo, Bageera, Mowgli (The Jungle Book), Han Solo, Chewbacca, Jar Jar Binks, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8 (Star Wars), Tangled Characters, The Croods, Littlefoot (The Land Before Time), Dog Buddies, Fox McCloud (Star Fox), WALL-E, Baymax (Big Hero 6), Jibo, Rachet, Clank, Orville (The Rescuers), Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under), Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Nigel (Finding Nemo), Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog), Lando Calerisian (Star Wars), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life), Digit (An American Tail), Digit (Cyberchase), Patou (Rock-A-Doodle), Zazu (The Lion King), Iago (Aladdin), Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Blu (Rio) Red, Chuck, Bomb, the Mighty Eagle (Angry Birds), Mater, Lightning McQueen (Cars), Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets), Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story), Bob the Tomato & Larry the Cucumber (Veggie Tales) & All Hero Characters in a Big Magic Musical School Bus *Droopy Dog - Himself & Rosie *Herself - Dreamworks Animation Characters, Aardman Animations Characters, Disney Characters, Pixar Characters, Warner Bros. Characters, DC Comics Characters, MGM Cartoons Characters, DePatie-Freleng Characters, MGM Animation Characters, Paramount Characters, NTA Characters, UM&M Characters, Fleischer Characters, Famous Studios Characters, Krazy Kat Studios Characters, Screen Gems Characters, Sony Pictures Characters, U.P.A (Columbia Pictures) Characters, Walter Lantz Productions Characters, Universal Cartoon Studios Characters, Illumination Entertainment (Universal Studios) Characters, Terrytoons Characters, Hanna-Barbera Characters, Jay Ward Productions, Total Television Characters, Bagdasarian Productions Characters, Charles M. Schulz Characters, Cookie Jar Entertainment Characters, Murakami Wolf Swenson Characters, Fred Wolf Films Characters, 20th Century Fox Characters, Blue Sky Studios Characters, Film Roman Characters, Nickelodeon Characters, Cartoon Network Characters, Filmation Characters, Brentwood Television Characters, Hasbro Studios Characters, Rankin-Bass Characters, YouTube Characters, Rovio Entertainment Characters, Rare Characters, Microsoft Characters, Mojang Characters, Telltale Games Characters, Marvel Characters, CBBC Characters, BBC Characters, Edward Brophy Characters, Verna Felton Characters, Cliff Edwards Characters, Donovan Oliver Characters, CoolZDane Characters, TheCityMaker Characters, TheFoxPrince11 Characters, MichaelSar12isBack Characters, Strongdrew941 Characters, Tomarmstrong14 Characters, Baddwing Characters, TheTrueDisneyKing Characters, Princess Rapunzel Characters, Ralph E. Coyote Characters, MichaelCarterClassic Characters, MisterCartoonMovie Characters, PierrickCanalFamille Characters, TheBluesRockz Characters, Nikkdisneylover8390 Characters, Youknowhatmoviesucks Characters, Brucesmovies1 Characters, ZacTheBear Characters, Rjvernel Characters, Crushing2230 Characters, Moviemagic8011 Characters, AnimaniacsGleek Characters, Disneystyle172 Characters, SuperJNG18 Characters, CoolZFriend Characters, DisneyTHX Characters, DenisFan1998 Characters, ToonJoey34 Characters, Uranimated18 Characters, CoolZClassic Characters, CoolZCartoon Characters, Bambi Ohanna Characters, Thumper Ohanna Characters, Faline Ohanna Characters, Flower Ohanna Characters, CoolMasterpiece Characters, CoolMasterpiece Pictures Characters, Mrs. Brisby and Fievel Characters, Lord Ralphie Characters, Disney and BBC Characters, VillainsRockz Characters, TailsRockz Characters, ZeldaRockz Characters, AllStarRockz‎ Characters, BattleInfoPeace Characters, Dr. Pablo Motos‎ Characters, AladdinRockz Characters, Alagateryandchesnut3 Characters, Alejandro Diaz Pena Characters, Alerkina4 Characters, Cbismarck Characters, MrWaltdisneyclassic Characters, Belle and Beast's Ohanna Characters, Belle and Jose Carioca Characters, Disney and Capcom Characters, Kronk Pepikrankenitz Characters, TongueSpeakingFool Characters, WanderandFriends Characters, ZackLEGOHarryPotter Characters, Disney and Sega Characters, Jaden Groves Characters, JimmyandFriends Characters, TheBeckster1000 Characters, Zachary Baker Characters, Jacob Samra Characters, Haitt Gery Characters & Max Jackson Characters *Lena Hyena - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Baron Von Rotten - Julius' Brain in Mickey Mouse/Monster Mouse (Runaway Brain) *Teddy Valiant - Croaker (Kermit's Swamp Years) *Lt. Santino - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Mrs. Herman - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Minnie Mouse - Herself, Princess Peach (Mario) & Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Himself - Ash and his Family, Tenessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Spot the Puppy, Maya, Miguel, Paco, DangerMouse, Ernest Penfold, the Grinch, Max the Dog, Euchariah, the Cat in the Hat, the Animal Crackers Gang, BFDI and II, Darby Buster, IG-88 and his Friends, Iago, Reese Ambler, Meta Knight, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show Gang, the Star Fox Team, Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari, Pajama Sam, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Mike, Sulley, Earl and his Family, Roy (Earl's Friend), the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ttark, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Baloo, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Elroy Jeton, Astro, Wishbone, Charlie Brown and his Friends, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, The LeapFrog Gang, Jack Skellington, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, the Sesame Street gang, Arthur and his Friends, D.W., Emily, the Tibble twins, Mr. Ratburn, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Gorosaurus, Jet Jaguar, Moguera, Napoleon, Birdo, Dennis the Menace and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alpha-5, Zordon, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Princess Aroura, Prince Phillip, Samson (Prince Phillip's Horse), Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Clifford the big red dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, the Secret Saturdays, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Super Why and his friends, the Word World gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Skunk, Fox, Rover Dangerfield and his friends, Balto and his friends, Frank Phil, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, me and my siblings, the Oliver & Company gang, Leader Dog and his friends, The Simpsons, Milhouse VanHouten and his parents, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Patty, Selma, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Mona Simpson, Herb Powell, Itchy, Scratchy, Krusty, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Lenny, Carl, Moe, Barney Gumble, Jay Sherman, Hans Moleman, Jasper Beardly, Comic Book Guy, Cletus Spuckler, Brandine Spuckler, Troy McClure, Professor Frink, Bumble Bee Man, Sea Captain, Squeaky Voiced Teen, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon and his family, Mr. Teeny, Eddie and Lou, Radioactive Man, Duffman, Disco Stu, Dr. Nick Riviera, Reverend Lovejoy, Helen Lovejoy, Dr. Julius Hibbert and his family, Gil Gunderson, Groundskeeper Willie, Principal Skinner, Edna Krabapple, Agnes Skinner, Superintendent Chalmers, Nelson Muntz, Jimbo Jones, Kearny, Dolph, Lewis, Richard (Lewis's best friend), Janey Powell, Sherri and Terri, Becky (Lisa Simpson's classmate), Wendell, Database, Alison Taylor, Martin Prince, Drederick Tatum, Luigi Risotto, Poochie, Roy Snyder, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Dewey Largo, Sarah Wiggum, Ruth Powers, Miss Springfield, Lurleen Lumpkin, the Rich Texan, Mrs. Glick, Old Jewish Man, Blinky the flish, the Yes Guy, Artie Ziff, Princess Kashmir, Cookie Kwan, Otto Mann, Miss Hoover, Lindsay Naegle, Joe Quimby, Ham, Nina Skalka, Kent Brockman, Rainier Wolfcastle, Arnie Pie, Lunchlady Doris, Blue Haired Lawyer, Larry the drunkard, Sam the drunkard, Mrs. Bouvier, Stampy the elephant, Uter Zorker, Darcy (from The Simpsons episode, Big Little Girl), Sideshow Mel, Chief Wiggum, Ralph Wiggum, Britney Brockman, Bleeding Gums Murphy, Dr. Marvin Monroe, the Prison Warden and Roger Myers Jr. (from The Simpsons), Carmen Electra (from the Simpsons episode, the Frying Game), Jenda (from the Simpsons episode, Future-Drama), James Woods (from the Simpsons episode, Homer and Apu), Chloe Talbot (from The Simpsons episode, She used to be my girl), Larry Burns (Mr. Burns' son from The Simpsons episode, Burns, Baby Burns), Jenny (from The Simpsons episode, The Good, the Sad and the Drugly), Nikki McKenna (from The Simpsons episode, Stealing First Base), Erin, Ben, Dean and Rick (from The Simpsons episode, Summer of 4 Ft. 2), Mary Spuckler (from The Simpsons episode, Apocalypse Cow), Great Wolfcastle (from The Simpsons episode, The Bart Wants What It Wants), Melody Juniper (from The Simpsons episode, Flaming Moe), Zhenya (from The Simpsons episode, The Fabulous Faker Boy), Donny (From The Simpsons episode, The Debarted), Tammy (from The Simpsons episode, The Last of the Red Hat Mamas), Shauna Chalmers (from The Simpsons episode, The Good, the Sad and the Drugly), Duncan (from The Simpsons episode, Saddleshore Galatica), Juliet Hobbes (from The Simpsons episode, Lisa the Drama Queen), Caitlin, Katelyn and Kate Lynn (from Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'oh), Sophie Krustofski (Krusty the Klown's daughter) (from The Simpsons episode, Insane Clown Poppy), Buck McCoy (from The Simpsons episode, The Latest Gun in the West), Princess Penelope Owsley (from The Simpsons episode, Once Upon a Time in Springfield), Mr. Bergstrom (from the Simpsons episode, Lisa’s Subsitute), Wally Kogan (from the Simpsons episode, Sunday Cruddy Sunday), Tumi (from The Simpsons episode, Pay Pal), Mindy Simmons (from The Simpsons episode, The Last Temptation of Homer), Melanie Upfoot (from the Simpsons episode, Girls Just Wanna Have Sums), Benjamin, Doug and Gary (from The Simpsons episode, Homer Goes to College), Titania (from the Simpsons episode, Pygmoelian), the Raccoon Family and the Ballet Dancers and Chas Busby (from The Simpsons episode, Smoke on the Daughter), Colin and Plopper the pig (from The Simpsons Movie), Ronaldo (from the Simpsons episode, Blame It on Lisa), Luke Stetson and Clara (from The Simpsons episode, Dude, Where's My Rach?), Ginger and Amber (from The Simpsons episode, Viva Ned Flanders), Declan Desmond (from The Simpsons episode, 'Scuse me while I miss the Sky), H.K. Duff VII (from the Simpsons episode, Old Yeller-Belly), Kieki Highsmith (from The Simpsons episode, Large Marge), Buck Mitchell and Tabitha Vixx (from The Simpsons episode, Marge and Homer Turn a Couple Play), Luke Stetson and Clara Stetson (from The Simpsons episode, Dude, Where's My Ranch?), Hank Hill and his friends (including Luanne, Connie's parents, Lucky, Ladybird, John Redcorn, Jordan and Serena Shaw), Caleb and his parents (from the King of the Hill episode, Hank's Bully), Marie (from the King of the Hill episode, And They Call It Bobby Love), the entire cast from Family Guy (including James Woods), the American Dad gang, Snot, Toshi and Barry (from American Dad), the Cleveland Show gang, the Bob's Burgers gang, Wicket the Ewok, Princess Kneesa, Teebo, Latara, PD-28 (From Star Wars Ewok's Battle For the Sunstar), Princess Merida, Lloyd and his Friends (from Lloyd in Space), King Russle and his Friends (From King), Guile and the Street Fighters, Peter Rabbit, Norman (from Paranorman), Johnny Test, Dukey, Mary Test, Susan Test, Otto Rocket and his Friends (from Rocket Power), Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, the entire cast from Loonatics Unleashed, Spongebob and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto the dog, Ludwing Von Drake, Humphrey the bear, the Brownstone National Park Bears and J. Audubon Woodlore, Max Goof, Roxanne, Stacey, Bobby and PJ (from A Goofy Movie), the Looney Tunes (including Michigan J. Frog and Speedy Gonzales), Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dr. Amanda Rebecca (from the Family Guy episode, Road to Rhode Island) & the Subspace Empire *Big Bad Wolf - Himself & Joyful (Old Freddy's: A Place of Fun) *Porky Pig - Himself, Roger Rabbit, Count, Ernie, Bert, Count Dracula (Hotel Trans) & Mr. Krabs *Sylvester - Himself & Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry) *Himself - Mr Blobby *Tinker Bell - Herself *Shoes - Themselves *Director - Remy (Ratatouille) *Kids on Trolley - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock), Robin the Frog (The Muppets), and Elmo (Sesame Street) *Angelo - Sonic the Hedgehog *Octopus - Himself & Bensgee *Policemen on Motorcycles - Policemen (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bullets - Themselves *Other Toons & People - Various Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Nixcorr26